Rosa Testa
Rosa Testa is the daughter of the Maiden with the Rose on Her Forehead, from the fairy tale of the same name. In the destiny conflict, she is a Roybel. She doesn't mind her destiny to be the maiden with a rose on her forehead, but she does mind what she turns into after it. She rooms with Azurine Epouse. Appearance Rosa has black wavy hair she wears in a high ponytail tied with a red velvet ribbon, that reaches just above her waist. Her bangs are long and cover her forehead, hiding the rose there that she was born with. Her skins a creamy tan and her eyes are a dark chocolate brown. She wears thick square framed sparkly black glasses. She wears an over-sized black sweater with red roses of different sizes patterned all over it and sleeves that go over her hands. She wears a mini black skirt, black ribbed leggings, and red calf high boots. Personality Nosy. Okay, everyone else says she's nosy, she says she's just curious. Whenever something a little weird happens, or someone acts a little differently then they normally do, Rosa pounces on it like a lion on a gazelle. She needs to know every little detail about it, and whether or not she needs to make sure it goes back to being normal. Hard headed, which means she's stubborn and very, very difficult to negotiate with when she wants something done the way she wants it to be done when she wants it to be done. This can be a little annoying, espescially for teachers. But she is not hard hearted. Rosa has a big heart and she is very caring. She cares about people who seem like they are having a bad day and she'll text them or leave a bouquet of flowers at their dorm room door addressed to them. And she cares about plants. Ever since she was little, whenever she had come across neglected, dying plants, she'd take them home with her and "nurse" them back to health. She does that even now, so her dorm room is littered with plants of all kinds, some looking pretty healthy, while others look like they are almost dead. Actually, gardening isn't very high on her list of favorite things to do. It's pretty low, but something inside her makes her want to rescue the plants, but those are all the plants she takes care of, she doesn't plant any of her own. English is not Rosa's native language, Portuguese is, pretty obvious given that that's where she's from. When she's not careful, some of the Portuguese words will slip out instead of English, and it confuses everyone who doesn't know that she does it. (Although the fact that she is more comfortable speaking a language that few people really, truly know can be helpful.) Iron hurts her. I don't mean that a hot iron will hurt her, but literally, touching iron makes her shudder and makes her teeth ache, it's more extreme depending on how much of it she actually touches. She tends to avoid iron in large amounts, but small amounts like a ring or something don't bug her enough for her to worry about anything. Rosa has one huge pet peeve. Getting names of colors correctly means a lot to her. She doesn't like it if you say something is ruby red when it really is scarlet. She just doesn't. Reds are her biggest pet peeve and she will argue with you for many hours about them, but any color bugs her. Friends [[Dana Joneczewa|'Dana Joneczewa']] Dana and Rosa often gossip to one another, though Rosa insists it's not gossip, and they often do it together when there's not a lot of people around. Dana's love of fashion, helps get Rosa out of slumps when she needs to make something but lacks inspiration. As long as there is pink. A lot of pink. Acquaintances Escarlate "Scarlet" Esposa Scarlet is a sweetheart that Rosa would love to get to know better, but Scarlet usually avoids her. Rosa does her best to be her friend, but Scarlet pushes her away when she gets to friendly, perhaps because of what her mother is to do to Rosa, but regardless, the pair always smile at each other when they pass. [[Iroka Spirit|'Iroka Spirit']] Plant Buddies! TBC Enemies Azurine Epouse Okay, in all honesty, they are not enemies. It's just, Rosa thinks Azurine is hiding something, and therefore is investigating her. She doesn't trust her roommate, has even spied on her all day before, just to see if she can catch something. Rosa has even rifled through her things, to see if she can figure something out about her. Romance A Maiden has no love interest whatsoever. It's just not in the script. Each one was conceived magically, and the brother in the tale is usually adopted, but it's a different case with Rosa's family. Rosanna , her mother, had spent a little bit looking for love, but now has given that up. Rosa does not outwardly show how all of this impacts her, but she kind of wishes she had a prince, you know what, he doesn't even have to be a prince, just a nice, caring guy who loves her for who she is, written into her story. Interests '''Designing: '''Rosa likes to design clothes and accesories. She has a sketchbook, red with her first initial written in sparkly black cursive and it's full of different designs, only some of which she actually makes, depending on whether or not she can find material to make it out of and the time to make it. She's kind of the go to person if you want a new look, because she will make it for you and then tell you to pay her what you think it's worth. Actually, she even had a small project that she did with help from Scarlet for Christmas, which she has made a tradition, so long as neither of them get caught. Getting caught takes the fun out of it. Family Mother: Rosanna Testa Rosanna Testa was the previous Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead, and was a pretty good mother when Rosa was little. But now Rosanna has become more and more like her mother, someone who would kill her daughter for disobeying her and then die of guilt later. All Maidens eventually become like that, overly strict, afraid of even the slightest act of disobedience and Rosa's actually scared to do the latter half of her destiny because of it. Uncle: Enrique Charming Enrique is the closest thing to a father she has, since she was conceived magically. He always came to her school for father's day, and no one questioned it, because they know no maiden ever has a birth father. He's a good father, but they both kind of secretly dread the part of the story where he has to let his future wife and mother in law burn her all over and believe them when they said she was mulatto. Enrique and Rosa both try their best to ignore that part and focus on the happy ending when Rosa will officially become his adopted daughter. Half-Brother: Arsenio Charming Arsenio is a year younger than she is. Her mother didn't tell her who his father is, only that she is his mother as well as hers, and he's destined to be the next prince in their tale. Despite the mysteries surrounding Arsenio's origins, Rosa loves him. They spend a lot of time together, and sometimes Arsenio will randomly push her bangs off of her face, to reveal the rose on her forehead. He doesn't think she should hide it. Pet She has a pet pegasus named Raisa. Raisa has a dark red coat and a black mane. Has also been called By her mother Rosa Ferro Testa Charming (her full name) Princesa Quesa, (or Princess Almost) By her Uncle Ro-Ro By her brother Ro-ra, Ro By others bisbilhotar, (or snoop) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead